


Violet Season

by Seanagtala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood is mentioned, Hanahaki Disease, Hiruhoshi as a sidepair, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Reverse Hanahaki AU, Some Humor, kamomedai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanagtala/pseuds/Seanagtala
Summary: One morning Kanbayashi finds a random petal in his mouth and it's up to his teammates to find out who's in love with him
Relationships: Kanbayashi Keiichirou/Bessho Kazuyoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Spring day

**Author's Note:**

> The reverse Hanahaki au idea is from @cwspider on twt! 
> 
> Here's the link !!  
> https://twitter.com/cwspider/status/1278151886479163393?s=19
> 
> Also thank u [rin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo) for helping me with this fic i owe u a lot 😭😭

_COUGH_

A single petal was felt inside Kanbayashi’s mouth one morning.

He quickly took it from his mouth and started to examine it. The petal was a vibrant violet colored one with a soft triangular shape. It wasn’t very small, just slightly larger than a guitar pick. He got out of the bed and tried to look anywhere at his room where the random petal came from.

Surely it wasn’t the flowers on his table because there were no colors that matched the petal he was holding. It also definitely didn’t come from their neighbor’s tree since it wasn’t windy.

He could think of where did this petal came from all day, but he remembered he has to attend school and he definitely didn’t want to be late on their practice since he didn’t want to lose against Hoshiumi from the receives.

Definitely not that.

It all just gave him a conclusion that it must be one of their neighborhood’s flowers that was caught up by the wind and somehow ended up in his mouth.

~ ~ ~

Commuting to school was a bit uncomfortable. His throat kept on itching. He had cleared his throat multiple times and the people inside the train were looking at him. He simply wishes to get off the train right away. 

The practice was usually the same thing as before though sometimes there were improvements and there were times that they seemed to be slow. Suwa clapped his hands and called everyone to end their training there. 

Kanbayashi felt another itch in his throat. He tried to clear his throat but it grew more so he grabbed his water bottle and chugged it down to reduce the itch, only for the water to go to the wrong tube, making him cover his mouth and gave a booming cough that led the others' attention getting caught.

He felt something soft and light on his hands.

_It can’t be mucus right? And I’m not feeling sick today._

__

He slowly removed his hands away from his mouth.

__

There were the same petals like the ones he saw earlier this morning.

__

“What--”

__

“Baya! You good there?” Nozawa sneered, making Kanbayashi startled and covered his mouth. 

__

Kanbayashi nodded and removed his hands. He quickly hid them behind his back, not letting any of the petals fall. 

__

"Yeah! Ah shoot I got my shirt wet! Gotta go change it see ya!" He sprinted as fast as he could while keeping his fist closed to avoid leaving weird evidence. 

__

Keeping these weird petals as secret was hard. 

__

Well, even harder because Nozawa and Suwa always seemingly appeared at the wrong time or just after he coughed the petals before he could throw it all away. 

__

But every other day it gets worse. More petals seemed to come out of his mouth and he has now less time to hide it or even run due to the excessive petals.

__

He found himself again coughing outside of the gym and just as he starts hiding it, Nozawa suddenly taps his shoulder. 

__

"YO! BAYA, WHAT'CHU GOT THERE?" 

__

Kanbayashi was startled by Nozawa's loud voice, making him drop the violet petals on the ground. Nozawa looked over his shoulder with his mouth gaping at the petals on the ground and looked at him with his mouth now covered with his hand from surprise. 

__

"Oh my God, you have hanahaki! " 

__

He blinked, "...Hanahaki? But… But I'm not having an unrequited crush on someone." 

__

Nozawa laughed and patted his shoulder. "Ah I see… If that's the case, then A CERTAIN PERSON is having an unrequited crush on YOU."

__

"What???"

__

Nozawa just snickered, "I'll explain it to you later, but right now we have to go back unless we want our asses to be kicked by Suwa-san."

__

~ ~ ~

__

"So let me get this straight, I caught the reverse type Hanahaki disease? Is that what you mean?" Kanbayashi was a little bit confused at this thing he's hearing. 

__

They were the only ones left in the locker room. He and Nozawa were in charge of cleaning today and Suwa had to go home early due to emergencies so he left the keys at Nozawa's care. 

__

"Yep you got that right! Apparently it's pretty recent. I've heard that there are some ways you could cure it." 

__

Kanbayashi halted at fixing his stuffs. "Oh? like what?"

__

Nozawa crossed his arms and leaned at the locker. "There are two ways, the most common one is to love them back just like the original hanahaki. The other one that makes it the reverse Hanahaki is to make them who have a crush on you willingly swallow your petal to let them know what your true feelings about them." 

__

Kanbayashi looked at Nozawa in awe. 

__

"Wow, Nozawa you sounded really smart there. You should keep doing it sometimes!" Nozawa huffed with pride until he recalled the last phrase. 

__

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD KEEP DOING IT SOMETIMES? DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU?!" He puts his hand on his chest, acting like he got hurt. 

__

"Nah you look more stoned than stupid is what i mean" He said without missing a beat. 

__

"Now, that's rude!" Nozawa started to chase after the shorter boy around meanwhile the latter just ran while laughing. 

__

After a few minutes of chasing around, they decided to stop and went outside to go home. While Nozawa was locking the door, Kanbayashi started to cough again, with flower petals falling off his mouth. 

__

"More flowers?" Nozawa asked, looking over Kanbayashi's shoulder. He hummed as an answer. 

__

"Mmm. And it's got more petals than the last time."

__

"Does it hurt?"

__

"No. It's just that my throat itches so badly it's annoyi- oh Bessho!" Kanbayashi noticed the tall figure not far from both of them. Bessho whipped his head back and waved slightly towards their direction before he saw the flower petals dropping from Kanbayashi's hands. His eyes widened. 

__

"Ah, I'm going home now, good bye," Said Bessho softly, suddenly rushing on his walk. 

__

"The boy's kinda weird," Nozawa muttered. 

__

"Hm. Maybe we too should get going, shouldn't we?" Kanbayashi collected the flower petals and threw them into the nearest garbage can. 

__

"Yeah."

__


	2. Blooming secret

_Cough, cough!_

In the middle of a practice one day, Kanbayashi was just about to grab his water bottle because his throat was itching. 

There they were. The violet petals again. He rushed into the bathroom, yelling his excuses to the captain who saw him in a weirded look. 

"Cough, cough- this is bad.." Kanbayashi sighed, crumpling the excessive amount of flowers in his palm. He collected some that fell onto the ground and threw it into a garbage can, "And it's bitter too.. Ew."

"Oh, Bessho what are you doing here?" He overheard someone -sounds like Nozawa- talking outside the bathroom. 

"Ah! That.. Uhm I.. I was just about to wash my hand inside," Bessho said. 

"Ohh. Haha I just thought it was weird that you were standing in front of the bathroom alone! Come on in!" Kanbayashi could hear Bessho's nervous laughter following Nozawa's sentence. 

They entered the bathroom as Kanbayashi started to wash his hands. 

"Again?" Nozawa whispered close to him. He nodded in response. 

"Mhm. More petals and it itches more too.. I can't always be like th- cough, cough!" Kanbayashi quickly covered his mouth as the petals started to fall again, even more than before. He tried his best to hide all the flower petals as Bessho was still there but alas, some fell onto the sink. 

"Crap-" He muttered, glancing panickedly at Bessho to make sure he wasn't looking, but the boy had been glancing at Kanbayashi's direction before quickly averting his gaze. Kanbayashi sighed. 

"Bessho?" 

"Y- yes, Baya-san?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Uh- yes of course!" Bessho answered nervously. Then, he bowed to both of his upperclassmen and hurriedly walked away. Kanbayashi wasn't very sure but he thought he heard the first year apologizing. 

Nozawa was Kanbayashi's life saver. He was the one who talked out to Suwa when Kanbayashi went to the bathroom, he would even distract Suwa so he would give him time to throw away the petals. They would start making their hiding places where Kanbayashi could cough out the petals. 

But things didn't last forever, Suwa started to feel annoyed and felt left out by those two because everytime he butts in, the two usually got startled and suddenly scrambled on something that he thought he wasn't supposed to see. This made him think that those two were definitely hiding something from him. Especially Kanbayashi who had been acting weird for a few days. 

"Cough, cough!" Another muffled noise was made by Kanbayashi. He looked at Nozawa to give him the sign that he needed to throw away the petals. 

Nozawa rushed over in front of Suwa while Kanbayashi gave him a thumbs up as he started walking at his back. 

Meanwhile, the second years were watching the third years from afar doing something tricky. 

"What are they doing?" Gao whispered at the two second years who were taping their fingers. 

"Huh what?" Hoshiumi immediately looked over at Gao's direction "Hey! Why is Baya-san- mrph!??" Hirugami cut him off by covering his mouth. 

"Shhhh! Be quiet Kourai-kun, let Baya-san do his thing" Hirugami held his laugh as he excitedly watched the third years. 

"Hirugami, you look like you're enjoying this aren't you? Did something happen to them?" Gao murmured as he watched Hirugami struggling to keep Hoshiumi down. 

"Ah if you noticed it, you see, they started arriving late to the practice a lot more than usual and you know how Suwa-san doesn't like that" Hirugami said. 

"Then? What does that have to do with anything?" Gao shot an annoyed look towards Hirugami. 

"Ah well that? Based on what I see, Baya-san and Nozawa-san seemed to be hiding something from Suwa-san" Hirugami said. 

Hoshiumi finally breaks out from Hirugami holding his hand tightly so he wouldn't get silenced. "Hiding?? Is our captain's birthday near??" Hoshiumi earned a bonk on his head from Hirugami. 

"No Kourai-kun, Suwa-san's birthday was last month and enough questions just watch them, it's getting good already"

Back to third years who are already struggling. Nozawa scurried over in front of Suwa while huffing from exhaustion from running. 

"Yo Suwa! What did ya eat this morning? You know my father made me a-"

"Nozawa, is there something you would like to share with me?" Suwa cut him off and gave him a pleasant smile making Nozawa shiver. He saw Kanbayashi halted from fear and looked over at him now his head shaking intensely and his hand over his neck telling him not to say a word.

Nozawa stuttered. His eye contact was definitely avoiding Suwa's. "Oh erhm… share? Oh haha! Don't be ridiculous Suwa ahaha! There's nothing-" 

"You too Baya," Suwa didn't even need to look back to know if Kanbayashi was there, his big presence was already radiating from fear. 

"I… Haha… I have nothing to.. Say..?" Kanbayashi grinned nervously. 

"The look in your eyes doesn't seem to agree with your words, though. What about you, Nozawa? You guys seem to hide something from me."

"Uhhhmm… Baya is right… . We.. We have nothing to s-"

"Hm?"

"AAH HAHA YES YES ACTUALLY BAYA HAS A REVERSE HANAHAKI," Nozawa sputtered the secret he and Kanbayashi had hidden for a few days out of fear. 

"BITCH WHAT," Kanbayashi yelled in disbelief, "NOZAWA I TRUSTED YOU?!"

"SORRY OKAY I'M JUST TRYING TO DEFEND MYSELF FROM THIS MURDEROUS BALDIE- I MEANT SUWA!" 

"Murderous Baldie eh?" Suwa smiled but in an annoyed way. The two gulped in fear but just as before they got their lives taken, Hirugami scooted in the conversation. 

"Excuse me! If I heard it correctly, Baya-san has a reverse hanahaki?" Kanbayashi just nodded in defeat. 

"Ohh! You have that too, Baya-san?" Hoshiumi added. Kanbayashi's eyes widened and looked over at Hoshiumi's direction. 

"Wait, You have that too?" Kanbayashi felt a small relief in his head. Hirugami laughed and placed his hand on Hoshiumi's head. 

"Yep! Well he used to have it but he's all better now~ and to add that," he ruffled Hoshiumi's head and wrapped him around his shoulder. "I'm the one who had a unrequited crush on this feather boy"

"Which, you can imagine the suffering that he went through" Gao laughed. 

"Suffering? Who? Hoshiumi?" Kanbayashi asked. 

"No, It's me actually. Right Kourai-kun?" Hirugami smiled at Hoshiumi as he looked over the side and gulped. 

"Yeah…"

"He had to endure the Hanahaki because he was simply too stupid to figure out that I had a crush on him."

"Do I have to endure the Hanahaki as long as Kourai did because I'm too stupid to figure out who has a crush on me too?" Kanbayashi put a hand over his forehead. 

"Anyway, I think Nozawa-san told you about how to cure it, right?" Hirugami added. 

" Yeah. The loving them back and having them willingly swallow the petals thingy. But the problem is that I don't even know who has a crush on me!" Kanbayashi sighed. 

"Well it's up for you to find out! Or rather, someone will take the guts to confess it to you" Hirugami laughed.

"Then that settles it," Suwa finally joins in giving others the attention. "I think we had enough practice for today, so you can go home now guys"

"S-so that means we're good right?" Nozawa stuttered looking at Kanbayashi with a hopeful look. Suwa laughed and walked towards them, giving each of his hands a pat on the two's shoulders. 

"Unfortunately, No. I can excuse the hiding part, but you still arrived late to the practice many times." The two third years gulped by Suwa's "deathly" grip. "You guys are in charge of cleaning the gym starting next week." 

The second years snickered when they saw the two third years' faces but then looked away when they shot an annoyed glare at them. 

~ ~ ~  
"I guess that's everything… " Nozawa huffed in exhaustion from cleaning the court. 

"Yeah…. Sigh. This damn Hanahaki giving us extra work to do.. Sorry for dragging you into it too," Kanbayashi apologized. 

"Don't worry!! I did it out of pleasure anyway. Now let's pack our things up and we could go home!" Nozawa patted Kanbayashi on the back, "And there I see.. Bessho! You haven't gone home yet?"

Bessho got startled by the sudden call. He whipped his head toward Nozawa's direction and nodded slowly. 

"I'm still packing some things, Nozawa-san," He answered, fiddling with his fingers. 

The truth is, he actually had all of his things packed already. He just didn't want to go home earlier. Bessho kneeled in front of his bag and looked over to see if the two third years were still there. 

"Hmm I need to pack things up a bi- cough, cough!!!" Kanbayashi coughed a good amount of flower petals which drew Bessho's attention, but the time the third year boy looked back at him, he hurriedly averted his gaze back to his bag. 

_Should I confess to him today? He had been coughing flowers for a few days already. I think it annoys him more than anything, and that's all because I have this stupid crush on him. Would it be fine if I confess to him now? Does he like me back? What if he rejected me? There's Nozawa-san too here.. He would witness this if I were to confess to Baya-san now. But he had been suffering for too much, should I really confess tod-_

"Bessho! We've finished and we are about to go home, are you done yet?" Kanbayashi called Bessho, stopping abruptly his train of thoughts meanwhile Nozawa was spinning the gym keys on his finger, "Nozawa will lock this place up!"

"Ah! Yes Baya-san, I'm done," He answered, walking towards them. 

The walk to their home wasn't anything special, but Bessho couldn't help but kept on glancing at Kanbayashi whenever he coughed flowers. He felt extra guilty but Bessho didn't seem to have the courage to confess anytime soon. They parted ways, leaving Bessho alone with a soft 'goodbye'. 

He kicked a small rock on the road, sighing. "I guess today is not that day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expected this chapter got longer! But We hope you enjoyed it <3


	3. Sprouting buds

"Sigh, being famous is so hard," Kanbayashi muttered while collecting the flower petals he just coughed near the gym, "can't even go to practice without having to crouch down collecting these stupid petals."

While he was busy with his flowers, he felt another presence behind him. He whipped his head to the side to see who it was. 

"Bessho! Sorry I'm blocking your way!"

"It's… it's okay Baya-san, uhm do you need help?" The boy offered. 

"Yeah, sure. This is a pain in the ass," Kanbayashi answered. Then Bessho followed him crouching down and collecting the petals before Kanbayashi coughed again, but this time the petals were bigger than before and there was a spec of blood on it. 

"Baya.. Baya-san that's.. There's blood on it.." Bessho looked at the petals with horror, then he put the petals which previously coughed and the petal with blood on it together. "Also.. This petal seems bigger than the previous one.."

"Ohh, you're right! It's just a little, but you're so observant, Bessho! I didn't even notice it! " Kanbayashi looked over only to see his kouhai biting his lip hard with a terror expression on his face. "Bessho? You look very concerned. Are you okay?"

"Ah! Ahaha, yeah I'm totally okay, Baya-san! It's. . It's just the blood! Yeah!" Bessho bursted into a nervous laughter all of the sudden, startling the third year in front of him, "ah.. Well, let's just.. Let's just throw it away and get into the gym."

They threw the petals into the nearest garbage can before walking together into the gym, but throughout the walk, Bessho wouldn't stop glancing at Kanbayashi and fiddling with his fingers more than usual. 

"So.. Sorry Baya-san," Bessho suddenly muttered to himself and rushed to the changing room. 

_Did.. Did I hear that correctly? Why did he apologize?_

__

*

Bessho found himself running from guilt and fear, as if his legs were screaming and couldn't stop it. His throat became tight and he could feel a lump from it. His eyes start to burn and his face starts to warm. 

_Why did he suffer from that? I wish I was the one who got the hanahaki!_

__

Bessho's vision began to blur and just as he knew it, droplets of tears were streaming on his cheeks. He didn't really mean for this to happen. He thought it would be just a silly crush to get over a month. 

_How did it end up like this??_

__

~ ~ ~  
It was the opening of the school ceremony. Bessho stood still from a crowd of students going in each booth to join clubs that they wanted to pursue.

__

He wasn't the type to be lazy or energetic, he was just simply a quiet person with loud thoughts. His mother insisted him to join a club so he could express himself more. 

__

He didn't refuse her, though the problem is that he had a hard time finding a club that would suit him. 

__

So he looked at every booth he could find but as he was searching, he bumped into someone. 

__

"Ah, I'm sorry… I didn't see you there-"

__

"Ahahaha! No worries! I get that a lot," a guy with light hair beamed at him with assurance. He was shorter than him. His hair was neatly done and he looked kind. 

__

"Oh I see-"

__

"Also hey! You're pretty tall! You should join our volleyball club, we could need a blocker like you!" The shorter man handed him a flyer. Bessho took it gently and stared at it for a minute. 

__

'Volleyball club huh…' he thought to himself. Yeah he could work on volleyball, he had experience from it from playing with his family but not that much. 

__

"Sure, I'll give it a try" 

__

The young man lit up. He grinned and took his hands, starting to shake it making Bessho a bit flustered. 

__

"Cool! Thank you so much! What's your name by the way? I'm Kanbayashi Keiichiro, a third year." 

__

"Ah uhm…" Bessho noticed that the third year hadn't let go of his hand yet making him stutter. 

__

"B-Bessho, Bessho Kazuyoshi. I'm a first year," the hands of the older one are still holding his and he just hopes that his hands won't start sweating. 

__

_'GODDAMMIT BESSHO, OF COURSE HE KNOWS I'M A FIRST YEAR-'_

__

__

__

"Yo Baya-san! What'chu doin over there? I need a hand here quick!" Someone called for the older boy. 

__

__

__

" Okay got it! I'll be there in a minute!" 

__

__

__

Kanbayashi finally let go from his hands, making Bessho sigh in relief. "Ahaha, sorry about that" he scratched the back of his head. 

__

__

__

"Ah… no worries, it's fine"

__

__

__

"Okay! Well then, I'll see ya later!" 

__

__

__

*

__

__

__

Bessho was walking towards the gym hoping he would run into the same guy he saw earlier. He was the only person that he knew and maybe the one with the wavy hair who called him but hopefully he would get to see them because he wasn't great talking with people who aren't familiar with him. 

__

__

__

He got inside the gym, but as he stepped in, someone yelled, 

__

__

__

"WATCH OUT!!!"

__

__

__

Before he digested whatever was happening, a ball was coming to him in high speed, luckily, before it hit his head, a guy, shorter than him, ran in front of him and successfully caught it with both of his hands. It was the guy he met earlier. 

__

__

__

"Bessho, you really came!" Kanbayashi beamed. 

__

__

__

"Ah.. Yes, Kanbayashi-san," Bessho replied with relief, his face flushed a bit. 

__

__

__

_'He really waited for me. He's… such a nice guy...'_

____

__

____

"Eh, just call me Baya-san for short. Now c'mon in! We're having an introduction for new members in a few minutes!" The third year grabbed Bessho's wrist, guiding him to the others, "For now, just look around here until that one bald guy, y'see?, called everyone over. He's the captain by the way."

____

__

____

"Okay, Baya-san. Thank you," Bessho murmured in understanding. He looked at his wrist which was still held by the older boy. He blushed. 

____

__

____

Kanbayashi patted him on the back, comforting the nervous first year, "Just relax, okay?" He smiled widely at the boy. 

____

__

____

Bessho nodded, averting his gaze to the ground as he felt his cheeks getting even warmer.

____

__

____

_'Baya-san… he's so nice to me.. And he has a nice smile too,' he thought, gazing longingly at Kanbayashi who had just walked away to his peers before Bessho had his eyes widened with realization,_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_'Shit. Do I have a crush on him?'_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

*

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

He was walking home after school and gym time and the thought of it couldn't get off from his mind. 

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_'A crush? On Baya-san?'_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_'No. No. No. That absolutely can't be right. I only just met him and I'm pretty sure that's what everyone feels when they met a good looking person,'_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_'I think Baya-san is a good looking person?' Bessho slapped himself using both of his hands._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"That's enough thinking Bessho… I think I'll sleep this off and hopefully it will be gone in the morning."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Next morning, It didn't go away. The next day, it was still there. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It turned into a series of mornings where his feelings started to grow. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The feeling of his heart throbbing whenever he saw Kanbayashi. The inability to speak when he was looking at him in the eye. The long unconscious gaze whenever he saw him at the gym. The way those little touches of reassurement still ghosted over his skin. Even the way he smiled at him it was just enough to make him breathless. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Like a small crush acting as a seed inside his lungs, and his actions were the fertilizer making it grow into a flower and springing up every space inside of his lungs which was named "love". 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

An unrequited love, he thought. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Except that seed wasn't planted in his, but rather, in Kanbayashi's heart. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

*

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He had heard about Hanahaki before. It's common to people and they get cured just like that. So when he experienced the thrill of unrequited love, he expected flowers bursting out from his throat, and so he thought he was a lucky person. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Until he saw Kanbayashi coughing out violet petals alone in the hallway. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

At first he thought it was painful that Kanbayashi was having an unrequited crush on someone else. He wanted to comfort him because he wasn't experiencing a disease like him, but he couldn't function his mind properly whenever he sees those petals. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

But then, when Nozawa blurted out that Kanbayashi has reverse hanahaki, it all made sense to him. The way he looked confused and slightly annoyed more than in pain just fitted perfectly. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Then a slap from realization made him come up with a single conclusion. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

That he was the cause of Kanbayashi's hanahaki. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And he had to take the responsibility to weed the flowers out from Kanbayashi's heart. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

~ ~ ~

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Kanbayashi looked over his shoulder, staring at the direction where Bessho was running away in bewilderment. He didn't get it. He didn't get Bessho's weird actions at all. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_'Did he just laughed at /me/? He doesn't even smile regularly! Did something happen to him? And why did he run away like that? What's actually happening?'_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kanbayashi stroked his nonexistent beard with his eyebrows almost touching from frowning too much. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yo, Baya! What's wrong?" Nozawa slapped him on the back, dragging Kanbayashi out from his thoughts. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nozawa!" Kanbayashi yelled in surprise, "you startled me!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sorry bro, you seemed like you were so deep into your thoughts. I was just curious." Nozawa shrugged. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh it was nothing. C'mon inside, practice's almost started."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The afternoon practice had ended, with everyone packing all their stuff, but Kanbayashi's thoughts on the day's accident hadn't. His mind kept on wandering away, he wasn't really focused. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He couldn't stop thinking about Bessho's laugh and apology earlier that day.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Damn it. I really can't rip my mind away from it, huh? I wonder why. The reverse Hanahaki has already bothered me so much, and now this." Kanbayashi sighed aloud. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Cough, cough!" Kanbayashi coughed again, but this time he felt pain in his throat. The petals grew bigger and there was more blood. He grunted, "Ah shit, it hurts now!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Kanbayashi threw the petals away, he saw Bessho slowly backing away from him and then he ran away very quickly. Kanbayashi tilted his head in confusion. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Huh. I thought he was already going home? His face was filled with dread. Wonder why.' Kanbayashi tossed the petals into the garbage can, 'his expression also showed guilt. Did he do something bad today? Did he cause something that might upset me? I didn't see him doing anything weird, or did I just not realize-'

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Oh. '_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kanbayashi froze. Realization washed off his confusion. He started to connect the dots. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Does.. Does he have a crush on me? Like, all this time? The cause of my reverse Hanahaki" Kanbayashi's eyes widened, 'The Unrequited crush, Bessho acting weird, basically everything that's happening right now... It's... I… What do I feel about him?'

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kanbayashi shot his head upwards, trying to remember something. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Well… What do I... No, How do I feel… about him.. I… He likes me… I mean.. He laughed at my dad jokes…. It was sweet… his smile was really nice.. When I comforted him…and my chest felt weird after th-' He clapped both of his hands, 'OKAY MAYBE I DO HAVE LIKE HIM!'_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kanbayashi's cheeks felt warm. He rushed to get his bag and ran quickly to his home. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Shit I HAVE to tell Suwa and Nozawa IMMEDIATELY when I get home.'_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy his realizashun *wink wonk*


	4. The end of Spring

“Nozawa!!! Suwa!!!!! I have something very, VERY important news!” Kanbayashi whisper-screamed to his phone later that night.

“Baya what the hell?!” Nozawa’s voice was hoarse.

“Guys-- that- shit- it’s, I have feelings for Bessho!” He blurted out.

“WHAT?!” Both yelled.

“WAIT CRAP NO I MEANT BESSHO HAS A FEELING FOR ME!”

“What the heck, Baya?! Which one?” Nozawa sounded frustrated.

“BOTH??!” He panicked.

“IS THAT IT??? THEN WHAT’S SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO CALL US AT ONE AM?!??”

“WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE, THAT’S.. IT’S THE-”

“Guys, calm down! I know it might be infuriating that Kanbayashi called at this hour only to tell his mutual crush on our kouhai,” Suwa sounded so annoyed and yet so calm, “But it’s in the middle of the night. You could wake someone up!”

“Sorry. But why?” Nozawa asked with a calmer tone.

“The reverse Hanahaki! Duh??” Kanbayashi clapped his forehead. Both of his friends responded with a gasp.

“Woah there Baya.. How can you be sure that Bessho has a crush on you?” Nozawa was filled with curiosity.

“I connected the dots!” Kanbayashi huffed proudly, before coughing harshly with flowers, “Ack!! Argh, it hurts!”

“Baya, are you okay? That didn't sound good”

He nodded while clearing his throat, “yeah.. It’s just that whenever I cough it uh… hurts now. There’s always blood on every flower petal I coughed lately.”

"Baya that's serious!, don’t you think?” Suwa asked, his voice was very worried, “You should get him to confess soon..”

“Hey now, it’s not that easy!” Kanbayashi groaned, “Bessho is like, super quiet and not very approachable…”

“Says you, who approaches him every second.” Nozawa sneered, “You too have a crush on him, right? Then go on!”

“ Okay Nozawa, What do you want me to say? ‘Hi I know you had a crush on me for a long time and I like you too and bam! Everything's fine?!” The shortest among the three blushed.

“You know what? maybe we’ll settle this tomorrow… Now let’s just go back to sleep.” Suwa yawned. Then they greeted each other a good night and ended the call.

That night, Kanbayashi almost couldn’t sleep thinking about what he should say to his beloved kouhai.

It was their practice again and Kanbayashi was trying his best to see if Bessho was okay from last time. He wasn't at practice today and that made him feel sad. Suwa told him that Bessho said he couldn't attend practice today because he wasn't feeling well. 

Though he did see him earlier at the entrance of the school and he was more petrified than before, after he saw his petals that had blood in it the other day. 

_He really had it in his head that much huh? Oh Bessho…_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

His thought was interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Hello Baya-san, are you okay? You seemed to be spacing out in your duty" Hirugami chirped in. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"W-what?" Kanbayashi snapped out of his thoughts, only to realize that he had been holding a volleyball in his hands. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Oh- Ah! You're right, Ahaha! Whoops! My bad Hirugami I'll be putting this in the basket," As he was doing his duty, he remembered that Hirugami had also experienced the reverse version of the Hanahaki. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He suddenly grabbed the taller boy by his arm. " Hirugami!! You experienced what I am experiencing right now, right?? Please help me with Bessho!" he clasped his hands together.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Hirugami blinked. "...Bessho?" A thought had passed through his head and clapped his hands after what Kanbayashi meant. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Oh! I see, you found out that Bessho likes you, right?" Kanbayashi nodded vigorously. Hirugami nods in response, "Wow I guess i was right about that one" he muttered. Kanbayashi heard the phrase and glared at Hirugami, and to his surprise, he grabs both of his arms and starts shaking him.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"You what now??" 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Yup"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Since when??"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Since last week? I dunno can't remember"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"How??" 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Maybe if you stop shaking me, I will explain it to you" Hirugami's voice was wiggling from Kanbayashi's violent shaking.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Alright, alright!” Kanbayashi stopped almost immediately, “Now tell me!”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Actually it’s pretty obvious,” Hirugami folded his arms, “From the way he usually acts around you, his face whenever your name was mentioned, also his responses to your reverse hanahaki.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“What?”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Are you REALLY that oblivious?” Hirugami dramatically clasped his palm onto his mouth.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Well, I’m never good at spotting crushes anyw- hey! Are you mocking me?!” Kanbayashi deliberately stepped on the middle blocker’s feet, pouting. The latter just winced in pain as he pulled his feet away.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Sorry, sorry!” Hirugami snickered, “Well, maybe I’m too good at those. Anyways, how do you plan on asking him out?”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“....... I don’t know… I’ve never asked anyone out..” Kanbayashi hung his head, resulting in his kouhai’s laughter.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Seriously?” Hirugami doubled over, laughing, “I thought you were a type of a person who would go on multiple dates!”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Hey, stop mocking your senpai! I was just not interested in dating whatsoever, okay?! I’m not like you who is a school heartthrob or whatever!!” The libero jabbed his fingers to Hirugami’s sides, making his laughter quickly change to yelping in pain.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Hey first of all, Ouch! And sorry, alright? I just didn’t expect it.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Yeah, yeah… So, will you help me?”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Of course! anything for Baya-senpai~! Am I right?" Kanbayashi stared at him with judgment, "Well, maybe it would sound hard but it actually isn’t! Just do a careful approach on him and get closer to him first-”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“But the problem is that he’s been avoiding me you know? He now starts making excuses or even sprinting away just to not look at me in the eye!” Kanbayashi let out an exasperated sigh, cutting Hirugami’s sentence.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Hirugami raised both of his eyebrows before showing a mischievous grin, “Baya-san, have you ever done a kabedon on someone?”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“W- What?”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Kabedon.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“On him? But he’s taller than me?!” Kanbayashi suddenly got flustered.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Don’t worry! I guarantee it will be much easier for you, unlike me. I had to do it three times… with my leg...” Hirugami massaged his temple, “He’s so dumb and oblivious, everyday I wondered why that feathered fuck isn't dead yet.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Kanbayashi laughed, “Oh god, I’m glad Bessho isn’t as dumb as Hoshiumi. Alright, maybe everything is fine.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Okay then, what are you waiting for? Go on, confess to him! I want to see you do the kabedon on him!” Hirugami shook with laughter.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“W-Well…. about the time..” Kanbayashi bit his lip nervously.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“What? Are you too scared?” Hirugami asked with an exaggerated disbelief tone in his voice.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Shut it! I just don’t want to do it so suddenly, I absolutely don't know what I’m going to say, and when is the perfect timing for it!” the older boy slapped Hirugami’s arm, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Alright~ take your time, Baya-san!” Hirugami snickered.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

*

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Kanbayashi grumbled on his way home alone, with his hands deep in his pockets.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Easy your ass? Bessho wouldn’t stop avoiding me! He always has his reasons to just keep himself away from me..” He kicked a tiny rock out of frustration, “Well… I couldn’t really blame him, though. It’s probably normal for people who feel super guilty to avoid others.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Just as he finished talking, his throat itched and then again, he coughed the big petals and blood sprayed out of his mouth. The sight of it made him shiver. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Ouch!! Ah shoot! There’s more blood... Damn, it hurts so much” Tears threatened to spill out from his eyes. Kanbayashi clenched his jaw, “I really need to act fast to stop this pain...”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Kanbayashi took deep breaths to clear his mind. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Okay, okay, tomorrow. It’s set that, ready or not I WILL talk to Bessho,” Kanbayashi clutched his pained chest.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

*

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Bessho sighed from guilt for not being in the practice today. He couldn't stomach the penitence whenever he sees Kanbayashi, now in pain and coughing out with specs of blood on the petals. He started to believe that he might be more than annoyed because of the disease that he had no relation to. That thought alone made him distressed more and he could feel the lump in his throat forming again but Bessho tried his best to keep himself from crying. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"No, no, no crying Bessho you will handle this." He slapped both his cheeks to snap him out.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

But he couldn't erase the thought of Kanbayashi finding out that he was the person behind his suffering and that will make him enraged and so, made him shiver from fear. He once again shook his head to erase the thought in his mind. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

As he was walking down through the hallway, he saw a tall familiar figure from afar, He squinted to check on that person. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Hello, is that you Hirugami-san?" Hirugami turned around and waved at him. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Oh Bessho, Are you heading home?"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Yeah…" a silence had passed. "Actually… Can you help me on something, Hirugami-san?" Hirugami nodded and asked him what was the problem. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"You had experienced this before, you know… The reverse hanahaki thing. So… How do you let a certain person know about it? Like you know Baya-san..." Bessho started fiddling his fingers. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Hirugami crossed his arms and rested his back on the wall. "Hmm… If you're thinking how I managed to let Kourai-kun know about my feelings, that's gonna be a different story" He laughed out loud. Bessho sighed in exhaustion, though Hirugami wasn't wrong about what he said, it's Hoshiumi-san after all. he thought. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Yeah… But when you first experienced it, Did you ever have a thought about Hoshiumi-san being angry at you? If so, how did you do something to it?" Bessho determinedly looked at Hirugami who had a serious look on his face. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He sighed. "...The first few days when I knew about that reverse hanahaki thing had me awake at night. I did have a thought of Kourai-kun being disgusted or enraged at me so I hid it from him. I'm pretty sure you know what happened next after that." He looked back at Bessho snickering. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"...the petals started to have blood on it?" Bessho asked hesitantly. Hirugami nodded and stared at the window. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Yeah he began coughing with blood on it. It definitely shocked me, like a cold water was splashed into my face. It took me a while to pick up my courage and decide that it's now or never, I figured that I wouldn't let Kourai-kun die from my cowardice and live with full of regret."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Bessho only went silent from Hirugami's answer. Hirugami saw his expression and reassured him with a smile. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"But you know already what happened after that! He was such a pain in the ass" He sneered. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He walked towards the younger one and patted him on the shoulder.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Don't worry, I'm sure Baya-san isn't a bad person and besides, It's not like someone will die if you confessed to him right?"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Yeah, but I think Baya-san is" Bessho said without missing a beat. Hirugami cackled and ruffled his hair, which Bessho almost immediately swatted his hand away with slight annoyance and discomfort.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Thanks for the answer Hirugami-san, It helped me calm down a bit."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"No problem, Are you planning to confess to him tomorrow?" He tilted his head. Bessho bit his lips from thinking hard. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"...I don't know but I'll do it soon." 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

*

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

The afternoon practice was almost over. Kanbayashi caught Bessho glancing at him before averting his gaze away as he ran further from the libero. He just sighed.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_‘Did he find out that I’ve found out that he has a crush on me? Or is he avoiding me on purpose again?' He sighed._

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

“Okay, that’s enough for today! Thank you for today’s practice!” Suwa dismissed afternoon practice. Everyone else cheered but Bessho. He slowly collected the balls scattered around the gym, hoping it would give him some time to think if he would be left alone. Too bad for him, though, Kanbayashi waited for him.

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

As people started leaving, Kanbayashi stood still inside the changing room, waiting for Bessho to get in.

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_‘Damn, is he really planning to leave later than this? Sigh, does he really not want to pass by me or anything…’ Kanbayashi thought, massaging his temple._

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

After waiting for a good thirty minutes, Kanbayashi really got tired and frustrated.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

‘Aaaaah Bessho!! How long are you gonna be there? Sigh, I would just like to hold a nice conversation- okay not really nice but it won’t be bad, come on Bessho!’

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Just as he finished his thought, the door was opened slowly. Bessho entered the room, expecting it to be empty but alas, the person he wanted to avoid so much was still waiting there, with an unpleasant expression.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Ba- Baya- Baya-san?!” Bessho sputtered, his face went pale. “You- you haven’t gone to your home yet?”

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Without a word, Kanbayashi walked up to him. He looked straight at him in the eye with a stoic expression, cornering him against the wall.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“...Ba- Baya-san?” Bessho’s voice was trembling. Just as he tried to speak up again, two of his senpai’s arms caged him. He could feel his cheeks starting to warm from what he's doing. 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Bessho,” Kanbayashi spoke. 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Y- yes?”

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Do you, by any chance, have any relation to my reverse hanahaki disease?” Kanbayashi asked in a deadpan note. Though he already knew the answer himself, Kanbayashi couldn’t help but ask.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“H.. huh? What… What do you mean..?” Bessho tried his best to back down. He knew that he and Kanbayashi would talk about this but he didn't expect this to happen right now. 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Bessho please, answer me.” Kanbayashi cooed.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Bessho clenched his jaw. He was defeated by Kanbayashi's soft tone,“I.. Baya-san… it's true… I am actually the one who has a crush on you for a very long time.. I’m so sorry I made you suffer through this.. I didn’t mean to.. I didn’t know it could put you in this situation and made you bleed out so much and feel so much pain and now you’re somewhat in the brink of death and just now I confess to you that yes I do have a crush on you I’m so sorry for being such a coward I-” Bessho rambled, he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. As he spoke, his voice cracked and broken sobs came out from his mouth, “I can swallow the petals for you, Baya-san. I am, really really sorry.”

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Kanbayashi didn’t expect for the boy to break down in tears. He panicked slightly before cupping both of Bessho’s cheeks with his palm. Kanbayashi leaned in, touching both of their lips together. He could feel his heart beating stronger and somehow he could feel Bessho's matching with him. He slowly pulled away and looked at his kouhai’s expression. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping. 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Don’t worry Bessho, I feel the same way.” Kanbayashi smiled, the smile that sent butterflies into Bessho’s stomach the first time he met him.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Kanbayashi’s words made him cry even more out of relief. He clung to Kanbayashi’s shirt as his legs seemingly refused to stand still.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Bessho? Bessho are you okay?” Kanbayashi held Bessho, keeping him from falling.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“I’m.. I’m sorry Baya-san yeah.. yeah I’m okay..”

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Kanbayashi wiped Bessho’s tears away. Then, he felt the clumps and pain in his throat and his chest fading away and it felt he could breathe for the first time in a few weeks.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“...uhm, Are we now dating?” Bessho murmured. He blushed red, averting his gaze.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“If you want to, then of course!” Kanbayashi hugged him tightly, feeling very relieved for both, “But eh, we don’t have to tell anyone! I think we should give time to ourselves first from all of this.”

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Thank god, I agree.” Bessho giggled in relief , smiling just wide enough for the dimples, a not-so secret now only Kanbayashi knew, on both of his cheeks to show.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Kanbayashi’s eyes widened. His heart was about to burst again and hugged him more tightly. “Oh god.. Bessho I love you so much..”

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

“Oh! Me… Me too!” Bessho snuggled on Kanbayashi on his shoulder. They let a moment of silence pass as they savor the warmth from each other. 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

"uhm… By the way Baya-san…" 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

"Yeah, Bessho?"

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Bessho's cheeks became warmer. "W-where did you learn that move?" It was now Kanbayashi's turn to blush.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

"The- the Kabedon…? Ah, Hirugami… Hirugami told me to use… to use it on you, why?" Bessho's breath hitched when he was about to respond. 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

"...you looked Hot there," 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

And with that, Bessho hid himself on Kanbayashi's crook of neck to avoid looking him in the eye as he screamed in his mind. Kanbayashi on the other hand wanted to fling himself to the sky just how cute Bessho is and his comment. 

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

And the seed called love continued to bloom between their hearts not being blocked anymore by hard feelings from one another.

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading this 😭 I would like to thank Rin for helping me a lot🤧❤️❤️ This was my first time doing a long one so thank you again for sticking it in the end 😭🙏🏽💕


End file.
